Visions
by Angel Raye
Summary: Prelude to "The Negaverse Returns."


Hi Everyone! I got inspired to write this. It is a prologue to "The Negaverse Returns." I thought it would be interesting to write about the events that lead up to Annika fleeing to the past with the black star crystal.  
Just a quick note, when I wrote "The Negaverse Returns" I had not seen the first season of Sailor Moon in Japanese yet. Now that I have I know that it was called the Dark Kingdom and not the Negaverse. Since I have decided to renounce the dubs I will be referring to it as the Dark Kingdom. I will keep the American names of the Inner Senshi since that is what I have been using but I am going more with the Japanese version now instead of the dubbed version.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
Visions  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Annika watched in horror as Crystal Tokyo was attacked. One by one the Senshi and the knights were knocked down. The woman in charge of the attack was holding something in her hand. Annika felt an evil force from that object. What was it that was causing so much destruction?  
Hearing something behind her caused her to turn around, transformation pen in hand. Annika turned just in time to see a youma bring its claws into her chest...  
  
Annika sat up screaming in her bed. The dream was still fresh in mind. She was drenched with sweat and filled with terror.  
"Annika are you okay," Stardust asked in alarm as she climbed back onto the bed. She had been thrown off when Annika woke up.  
The door burst open and Raye came flying in. She sat down on the bed and gathered Annika into her arms. "It's okay Annika," she soothed. "Mama's here. You're safe with me."  
Annika stopped screaming and clutched her mother tightly. Her body racked with sobs. "Mama," she sobbed. "Crystal Tokyo was being destroyed. A youma was about to kill me."  
"It was only a dream," Raye assured her as she pulled Annika onto her lap. Annika snuggled down into her arms. She always felt safe when she was with Raye. "Would you like me to stay with you tonight?"  
"Yes Mama," Annika replied. Raye tucked Annika back into bed and then lay down beside her. She wrapped her arms around the shaking child and held her close.  
"Go back to sleep," Raye softly whispered. "I'm here so you're safe. I love you."  
"I love you too Mama," Annika murmured sleepily. She snuggled into her mother's arms and fell asleep.  
  
The next day after school Annika had Senshi practice with Chibi Neptune. All day Annika had been bothered by the dream she had the night before. Her psychic abilities kept telling her that it was more than just a dream. It was a premonition. Her friends had noticed how quiet she was and questioned her. Annika did not tell them anything.  
"Okay girls," Venus came up to them. "The simulation is ready. Just go in and do your best."  
"Yes Sailor Venus," Chibi Neptune replied. She and Chibi Mars went into the simulation room. The youma was attacking a town of people.  
"Hold it," Chibi Mars called. "How dare you attack innocent people. I am agent of love and justice, a pretty soldier in a Sailor suit, Sailor Chibi Mars. In the name of Mars I will punish you."  
"And I am a soldier of the outer solar system," Chibi Neptune added. "I am Sailor Chibi Neptune and I will punish you in the name of Neptune."  
The youma laughed and held up its hand. A fireball appeared. He threw it at the Chibi Senshi. They both dodged. Chibi Neptune powered up. "TIDAL WAVE!" The attack flew out and hit the youma. He angrily threw another fireball at the girls. They both got knocked down. "Chibi Mars use your attack," Chibi Neptune called.  
Chibi Mars nodded and stood up. She powered up. "MARS BURNING FLAMES!" The attack flew out and missed the youma. He laughed and threw out a powerful attack. A bright light surrounded the girls and then the simulation vanished.  
"You're both dead," Venus dryly commented as she came in. She turned to Chibi Mars. "What's the problem? You were way off today."  
"Don't know," muttered Chibi Mars as she got up.  
"Chibi Neptune you may go," Venus told her. She turned to Chibi Mars. "Into my office now."  
Chibi Mars sighed. Being called into Venus's office after Senshi practice was not good. Usually it meant poor behavior or poor performance. That meant a deficiency report to the parents. She followed Venus into her office. Venus motioned her to sit down. Chibi Mars sat in a chair while Venus sat across from her. "What was that," she demanded. "You weren't concentrating on training."  
Chibi Mars shrugged her shoulders and tried to blink back the tears that her forming in her eyes. Venus would not understand the feeling she had been having. "I will have to report this poor performance to your mother," Venus informed her. Chibi Mars began to cry. "Tears won't work on this young lady," Venus pointed out. She began typing on her computer. A few minutes later a document was being printed up. Venus took it, signed it and then handed it to Chibi Mars. "I will be checking with your mother this evening to make sure she got this." Chibi Mars nodded her head and took the paper. She left Venus's office feeling awful.  
  
"What is this," Raye demanded when Annika handed her the report. She read the note and then turned to her daughter. "This isn't like you. What is going on?" Annika began to cry again. "Stop crying," Raye commanded. "I want to know why you weren't performing the way you usually do?"  
"I don't know," Annika choked. "I just couldn't concentrate today."  
Raye sighed. She knelt down and pulled Annika into her arms. "Calm down," she instructed. Annika took a couple of deep breaths. "We all have our off days. I just don't want you to have an off day when you really have to fight. You haven't been a Senshi for long."  
"It won't happen again," Annika promised.  
"I hope not," Raye stood back up. "You have homework to do so get to it."  
Annika headed into her room. She tried to concentrate of her homework but she could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen.   
"Are you okay Annika," Stardust asked her young mistress.  
"No," Annika sighed. "I have this bad feeling that something is going to happen."  
"Maybe you should try and relax for a while," Stardust suggested.  
"Good idea," Annika sighed. She went over to her bed and lay down. In a few minutes she was asleep.  
  
A woman was holding up a crystal. Annika watched in horror as Crystal Tokyo was destroyed right in front of her eyes. The woman laughed, "I will take over this world in honor of my mother Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom."  
Annika sat up in terror. "Another dream," she thought. "Queen Beryl. That name sounds familiar." Annika could not shake off the feeling of dread.  
  
That night Annika sat still on the couch while Raye brushed out her long purple locks. Since Annika always found it easy to talk to her mother she decided to talk now.  
"Mama," Annika began. "Have you had any uneasy feelings today?" Annika thought that if Raye had uneasy feelings about something then maybe they could find out together.  
"No I haven't," Raye replied. She hesitated for a minute and then asked, "Why do you ask?"  
"I have had one all day," Annika admitted. "What do you do when you get those uneasy feelings?"  
"I usually take a fire reading," Raye told her. "They reveal a lot."  
Annika was tempted to tell her mother about the dreams she had been having but she decided against it. There was no need to get everyone shook up just in case it was a false alarm. She decided to wait until everyone was asleep and then do a fire reading.  
  
Later on when Annika was certain everyone was asleep she crept into the fire room. She knelt down in front of the fire and began to chant, "Rin, Hyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Zai, Zen!" The images that came before Annika scared her to death. As part of Senshi training Annika and the other Chibi Senshi had to read about Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom so she was very familiar with it. The images showed Annika that Queen Beryl had a daughter named Natalia who was planning on taking over where her mother left off. Since Queen Beryl and her best warriors were defeated, Queen Natalia was left with very little to carry out her mission. Annika was able to see the black star crystal. She had to the fire show her that Queen Natalia could not achieve her goal without the black star crystal. Annika decided she would get a hold of the black star crystal herself. "But where can I go to protect everyone once I have it," Annika asked herself. A thought struck her. She would go back to the 20th century and be with the past selves of the Senshi. She had already been there once. As much as Annika hated the idea of leaving her parents, especially her mother behind she felt this was the only way to protect everyone. Quietly Annika slipped back to her bedroom and went back to sleep.  
  
Raye was jolted awake by an ear-shattering scream. "Annika," she gasped as she got up.  
"Another nightmare," Chad commented. He got up and followed Raye into Annika's room. Annika was sitting up in her bed screaming. Raye was by the child's side in a flash. She wrapped her arms around the little girl and held her tightly.  
"It's okay Baby," Raye soothed. "It's just a nightmare."  
"What's going on Princess," Chad asked.  
"Don't know," Annika choked as she clung to Raye. She couldn't tell anyone about what she had discovered.  
"Well let's try to fill our mind with nice thoughts," Raye suggested as she tucked Annika back in. "I'll stay with you until you go to sleep."  
"Okay Mama," Annika murmured. She snuggled into her mother's arms and drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
  
"You should tell your parents," Stardust told her the next day when Annika told her of her plans. "The Senshi and Knights will be able to stop Queen Natalia from achieving her goal."  
"I can't Stardust," Annika replied. "I am going to get that crystal and go to the past. Please come to the past with me."  
Stardust sighed. She was still a kitten and only just recently weaned off her mother but she had a duty as a guardian to watch over her young mistress. "Very well," she told Annika.   
"Thank you," Annika heaved a breath of relief.  
"How do you plan to get this crystal from Queen Natalia," asked Stardust.  
Annika smiled. She pulled out Rini's Luna Pen. "I'll disguise myself as a Dark Kingdom Warrior. I'll use Ariel's computer to find Queen Natalia's lair and then I'll take the crystal."  
"That's dangerous," Stardust shrieked.  
"I'll be okay," Annika assured her. She held up the pen. "MOON POWER! TURN ME INTO A DARK KINGDOM WARRIOR!" A bright light shown and Annika turned into a warrior with silver hair. Her face was blue and her eyes were slanted upward. Annika pulled out Ariel's computer, which she had swiped earlier. She began typing and in a few minutes a location was found. "Got it," she called. She turned to Stardust. "I'll be back soon." Using her transformation pen she focused on her destination and vanished.  
  
She found herself in a dark lair. Annika shivered. She had heard stories about the battle with the Dark Kingdom. "I have to look tough," she thought to herself. "I am a Dark Kingdom Warrior. If Queen Natalia or one of her Lords saw me they have to believe I am one of their youmas." Annika had heard all about the four Lords of the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite. She assumed that there were successors for Queen Natalia.  
"You youma," called a voice. Annika froze and turned around. She saw a man dressed in the same uniform the four Lords had worn. "Why are you here? You need to be preparing for our mission."  
"That is just what I am doing my Lord," Annika replied. "I am trying to come up with the plans to defeat the Sailor Senshi and the Queen."  
"Very good," the man replied. "Carry on." With that he turned on his heels and left. Annika pulled out Ariel's computer. She began to fiddle with it. In a few minutes she picked up what she was looking for. Annika headed in the direction the computer was leading her. Soon she found what she came for. The black star crystal was in a glass casing. She went over and studied it. "I am picking up an evil force from this," she thought. If Annika had been her mother she would have thought of a suitable plan but she was still a child. Annika, with her fist, smashed the glass. She grabbed the crystal just as an alarm sounded. Holding up her transformation pen she focused on her destination and vanished.  
  
"So you got the black star crystal," Stardust commented. Annika was in her room with the crystal in her hand. "You know the Dark Kingdom is going to be after you."  
"That is why I must go to the past," Annika replied. "My friends and family will be safe if I am not here."  
"I still think you should tell your mother," Stardust pointed out. "You have not been a Senshi that long. You mother and the other Senshi should be able to help out."  
"No," Annika stated flatly. "I want to protect everyone. I will do this myself." She stuck the crystal in her music box and headed for the door. "I have to go and see Maggie now. I'll see you later."  
  
"Hi Annika," Maggie exclaimed in surprise. Annika rarely came to visit her. Gloria and Hope were Annika's close friends not her.  
"Hi Maggie," Annika replied as she came in. "I have something I need to ask you."  
"Go ahead," Maggie said.  
"Does your mother keep any of her time keys in here," Annika asked.  
"Yes she does why," asked Maggie curiously.  
"I just wanted to know," Annika replied. "You never know when you might need one."  
Maggie went over to a cabinet and opened it. There were several time keys in there. "Mom keeps them here for emergency. If she is away from her post and needs to take care of a problem she has them here."  
"Cool," Annika murmured. She began to slowly make plans.  
  
That night Annika finished writing her thoughts down on paper. She didn't have a diary so she wrote things down on paper and kept them in a box under the bed. Annika now had to find a good time to leave for the past. While she was visiting Maggie that afternoon she swiped one of the time keys while the other girl was in the bathroom. Annika was all set. "I'll leave in the morning," she thought.  
  
The next morning at breakfast Annika sleepily ate the piece of toast her mother had given her. In her room she had a small backpack under her bed. She had placed the black star crystal in it along with a few other items for her trip. Stardust promised to wait in her quarters for her so that they may leave.  
"Annika," Raye said. "The Senshi have an important meeting this afternoon around the time all of you get home so we won't be here to meet you."  
"Really," Annika stated. "What luck. That will give me some more time."  
"Yes," Raye replied. "So I want you to come straight up here and start on your homework. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Mama," Annika nodded her head.  
Later on Raye walked Annika to the palace entrance. The other children were waiting for her. Raye knelt down and gave Annika a hug and a kiss. "Have a good day and I love you."  
"I love you too Mama," Annika replied. She hugged her mother tightly. "Goodbye. I'll miss you." Raye held her daughter tightly. She had a strong feeling that something was going on. She gave Annika another kiss and let her go.  
  
"I'm not feeling very good," Annika murmured when they were halfway to school.  
"What's wrong," Rini asked in concern. Even though she was in junior high she had to make sure the younger kids got to school safely.  
"My stomach is bothering me," Annika replied.  
"Some people have all the luck," Gloria muttered. "Why can't I get sick and miss school?"  
"Shut up Gloria," Rini snapped. She turned to Annika. "What do you want to do?"  
"I think I'll go home," Annika said.  
"Do you want me to walk with you," asked Rini. "I can get my mother to write me a note?"  
"No," Annika replied hastily. "I'll be fine."  
"I'll let our teacher know and I'll get your homework for you," Hope called. Annika nodded and headed back for the palace. Once she was out of eyesight she broke into a run. Annika knew the Knights and the Senshi would be in their morning meeting with the King and Queen so she did not have to worry about running into one of them. Annika dashed up to her quarters. Stardust was waiting for her.  
"Let's go," Annika gasped.  
"Are you sure about this Annika," Stardust asked. "I still think you should tell your mother."  
"No," Annika replied. She picked Stardust up and put her on her shoulder. "I have to protect everyone. It's my duty as the Senshi of Mars."  
Stardust sighed, "Very well. Let's go."  
Annika picked up the time key. She and Stardust went to the Gates of Time. Pluto was nowhere to be seen. Annika guessed she was at a meeting with the rest of the Senshi. Annika focused on her destination and ran through the gates. In an instant she was gone.  
  
The end.  
  
To see what happened read "The Return of the Negaverse."   
  
  



End file.
